After Glee Practice
by dare121
Summary: Rachel has a g!p, Quinn wants her. For more detail, look inside. Faberry. If you don't like g!p, please do not read this story.


**Title**: After Glee Practice (A Normal Afterrnoon)  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3900  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season 1 + all of Season 2 I guess  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from this prompt:

_Girl-peen Rachel._

_Quinn gives rachel a blowjob, swallows, then begs to be fucked doggie-style._

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

It was just after Glee practice.

Shuester was picking up his sheet music, Puck, Finn and Sam were busy talking about the newest video game they wanted to play, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were just leaving the room and Brittany and Santana were already gone. The only one who didn't make a move to leave was Quinn Fabray.

No, Quinn Fabray had a plan and for that she had to stay a little while longer.

The blonde cheerleader watched as Rachel Berry packed her things and moved them to the piano. Rachel always stayed behind after everyone left to run a few more scales or to practice on the piano a little more before her dad was able to pick her up after work. Quinn knew this because she had memorized the girl's schedule for torturing purposes.

But not today. Today she had something else in mind.

Rachel didn't notice that she was now alone with Quinn Fabray in the choir room or else she might have been more cautious. Only the sound of a lock being bolted made her look up to see aforementioned cheerleader leaning casually against the door. The only escape.

"Quin... What are you still doing here?", Quinn could see that Rachel's body stiffened and that the tiny brunette was getting ready to defend herself whichever way possible, probably by grabbing her school bag and whacking it over Quinn's head, but the blonde only smiled slightly and made her way over.

"I think we need to talk, Berry. And I couldn't do it properly with all the other idiots distracting and annoying me. I think it's time for some girl-talk again.", Rachel snapped her open mouth shut as the blonde came to a halt in front of her. "Maybe you should sit down for this." Her voice was a sultry whisper now.

"Quinn, I assure you, I did not touch your boyfriend. Sam is a nice guy and I'm sure you like him very much, which is why I would never try to take him from you, I've learned my lesson with Finn and I just want you to know, that I respect you enough to not make a move on any of your future men ever again... W-What are you doing?", Quinn had lowered herself onto her knees so that she was face to face with Rachel's crotch, although she was still looking at the diva's face.

"I don't want to talk about Sam, Rachel. I broke up with him yesterday afternoon, that's why he was sitting so far away from me today. I never actually wanted him, he was just useful to get my reputation back on track.", Rachel was confused, why was Quinn telling her all this?

"Oh, that's uh... that's good then, I mean, not that you guys broke up, but that you don't have to p-put up with him anymore, if you d-didn't want him a-anyway. Uhm, could you... could you let go of my legs?", Quinn's hands were wrapped around Rachel's calves and she was slowly pulling the diva's pelvis closer to her own face, still focusing very clearly on the brunette's.

"Sorry, Berry, no can do.", her hands slid up Rachel's smooth legs, parting them in the process and she smirked in satisfaction as Rachel's breath hitched.

"Quinn, I do not understand, why are you doing this?", she tried to grab the cheerleader's hands, but Quinn only hold on tighter to Rachel's flawless skin and now she lowered her head to the inside of the brunette's creamy thighs, placing a demanding, hot kiss on it.

"I saw you yesterday, Rachel. You were in here during lunch break and I saw you... touching yourself.", Rachel's blush was so hot it felt like her face might melt off if she didn't cool off soon. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't even think. Was this really happening? Her worst enemy had... seen her while she was... masturbating? "I heard you too, Rachel. Do you know what you were saying, _moaning_, when you came?"

"Quinn, if you want to humiliate me further than you already have, please just do so, so I can move on from the shame that you daily instill in me.", even though Rachel was her usual rambly self on the outside, she was freaking out on the inside. How much had Quinn seen? Had she noticed the not so subtle, well... _thing_ in Rachel's hand as she was pleasuring herself? "If you want to destroy me, go ahead, I will not stop you. But mark my words, I will get out of this cow town and become a famous Broadway singer and not even you or your bullying is going to stop me."

"Who said anything about destroying you, Rachel? I was thinking more around the lines of...", Quinn rose to her feet, lowered her head so she could whisper in Rachel's ear and grinned lightly as she bit into Rachel's earlobe. "_Fucking you_."

This time Rachel was even more than speechless, she couldn't even open her mouth, she just sat still like a stone and blushed as she felt her secret twitch inside her panties and skirt as Quinn's fingers slipped inside her shirt to almost casually flit over shivering abs.

"I-I'm sorry... I must have... misunderstood you...?", the brunette swallowed as she heard Quinn's perfect giggle.

"I want to _fuck _you, Rachel Berry. I want _you_ to _fuck me_. I want _us to fuck._", Quinn sank back to her knees and started sliding her hands under Rachel's ridiculously short skirt. She was surprised that nobody else had figured the brunette out yet, but decided to let it slip as she was very glad that nobody but her had noticed. "And I know you want me too, Rachel, you were moaning my name so loud yesterday I was afraid the whole school was going to hear."

The blonde was about to slide down Rachel's panties but the brunette gripped her hands and stilled all her movement. For the first time since she entered Glee that day, Quinn felt self-conscious and like she was crossing boundaries she shouldn't ever cross.

"Please, Quinn. Assuming that you do not feel repulsed by me and that you actually want to have sexual intercourse I also have to assume that you didn't see everything yesterday. Having said that I can not let you continue with your quest of getting me into... well, not exactly into bed, considering we are in school and I am sitting on the piano bench. But please, respect that I do not want you to know everything there is to know about me.", with _everything,_ Rachel was referring to the seven inch dick that was currently still sitting inside her panties, half hard and ready to make Quinn Fabray hers. But Rachel couldn't let the blonde know that.

Something in Quinn's brain clicked into place.

"I know what you're hiding, Rachel. I know what you hide under your short skirts and I'm not afraid of it. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you jacking off in here while thinking about me?", her voice dropped to a whisper again. "I want you to fuck me with that cock you want nobody to find out about. I want you inside me, Rachel. I want you. I already knew you were a freak before I knew about this, I couldn't think any less off you than I already do."

Rachel didn't know if this was positive or not but decided it was irrelevant as Quinn suddenly pulled down her panties and gripped her shaft and all coherent thought went out the window as she looked down to see Quinn Fabray pumping her now fully erect cock and smiling mischievously up at her.

"What did you say last year again, Rachel? Girls want sex just as much as guys do? I guess the show you put on yesterday proves your point. You must be dying to be with me.", enjoying the feel of the hard cock in her hand, Quinn lowered her head to blow hot air onto the head of Rachel's penis. "You know, I'm not that cruel. I won't just leave you hanging, when it's obvious how much you want me."

Without further ado, Quinn took Rachel's appendage into her mouth and starting sucking on the head like her life depended on it. She had never done this before. Not with Puck before he got her pregnant and certainly not with Sam. She hadn't let that boy touch her at all while they made out, she just didn't feel anything even remotely romantic or sexual about him. With Rachel it was a whole different story.

When Rachel moaned and let her hand slide insider Quinn's hair to bring her closer she didn't pull away to chastise her, nor did she mind the feel of Rachel's cock pushing its way ever deeper into her mouth and throat. As a matter of fact, Quinn wanted Rachel to touch her, to pull her closer, she wanted Rachel as deep insider her as possible.

She had been thinking about the singer for quite some time now even though she'd never intended to make a move on the girl. But watching Rachel pleasure herself while whispering and moaning her name had been the most erotic thing Quinn had ever seen and she hadn't been able to ignore the pull in her stomach any longer. So she had broken up with Sam ten minutes later and had thought of a plan in her mind to get Rachel. And by the looks of it she had succeeded as well.

"Oh, Quinn...", Rachel had never felt anything like this. Quinn's slick mouth pushing up and down and sucking and with her tongue licking and bathing her meat she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to last. This was her first time something other than her own hand had touched her down there and it felt amazing. Especially since it was the girl of her dreams who was currently giving her a very thorough blow-job.

She had to stifle a loud moan as Quinn softly bit down on her head and pulled away right after.

"Does this feel good, Rachel? Do I make you feel good?", Rachel groaned in disapproval as Quinn ceased all movement of her hand and her mouth.

"Please, Quinn. You're amazing, please don't stop, I feel like I'm going to die if you don't finish me off, please.", she was reduced to begging as Quinn's finger slowly and teasingly stroked over the quivering shaft. The cheerleader smirked.

"Gosh, Berry. Eager much? Maybe I don't want this to end so soon, I never took you for the early arrival type.", but the blonde didn't tease Rachel any further but leaned forward again to once more envelope Rachel's cock with her mouth, this time pushing the entirety of it inside so that her nose was nestled inside a fluff of neatly trimmed, brunette hair.

She pulled back almost immediately before going back in, deep throating the diva and in turn making her moan the loudest she had yet. She felt more than accomplished as she felt Rachel's thighs starting to shake, impending orgasm only a second away.

Deciding to push Rachel over the edge with a bang, Quinn took her back all the way inside and started humming Rachel's favorite Wicked song _Defying Gravity_, pushing the brunette almost instantly over the edge.

Swallowing all Rachel had to give her, the blonde pulled away from the now softening cock and wiped her mouth were a little bit of spit along with come had spilled from it.

Rachel's eyes were shut tight and her breathing was going irregularly as she tried her best to compose herself after the most intense orgasm of her entire life. She knew that Quinn was smirking without having to see it and wasn't even surprised as she heard a soft, feminine chuckle from underneath her that made her cock twitch back to life. Everything about Quinn was a big turn-on for Rachel.

"Wow, Berry. I admire your stamina. I just probably gave you your best fucking orgasm ever and you're already eager for round two. I see how it is.", finally opening her lids, Rachel was met by two hungry, hazel eyes and a smile most guys would kill to see. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was even though she wasn't sure what she would do if this all turned out to be part of some master plan to humiliate her and her family even further.

"Your mind is wandering off, Berry and I don't like that. I want you to focus on me and only me. You see, I'm a girl that needs a lot of attention from the people she is with.", she grabbed Rachel's cheeks and held her face firmly in her hands. "You don't think about anything else while you're with me, Berry, you understand me?"

The brunette nodded frantically.

"Good girl, now I want you to really fuck me. I was being nice before, I just wanted to get you ready for me, do you a little favor before we did it.", firmly pressing her lips to Rachel's the blonde pushed down her spanks and panties, grabbed the brunette's hands and pulled her away from the piano bench. "I want you to give it to me, Rachel. I want you to fuck me like you'll never fuck anyone ever again, do you understand me?"

The brunette nodded again even though she had no idea where she was supposed to fuck Quinn. They were in the choir room after all and there weren't many opportunities to lie down or to... have sex against. Rachel blushed at the thought but before her mind could wander again she quickly focused on the cheerleader like she had promised and let herself be guided to the back of the piano.

Then Quinn stopped for a second, kissing Rachel with all she had.

Not pulling away from Rachel's face, the blonde stared down into dark, chocolate brown pools of desire and grinned internally. It was obvious that Rachel wanted her very much, if the cock poking Quinn in the stomach was any indication, but it was also the way the tiny brunette looked at her. With a mix of awe and wonder and like she would never want anyone in her entire life as much as Quinn in this very moment.

"This is your first time, right?", her voice had taken a softer tone now. Rachel only nodded slowly. "I'm sorry we can't make this any more special, Rachel. But I can't wait."

Slowly turning around, Quinn softly leaned against the back of the piano and spread her legs, pushing her ass out behind her and producing a condom out of her Cheerios uniform. "I want you to put this on and then I want you to take me, do you understand, Berry? This time, I'm doing it right, this time I won't risk anything. This time I'm prepared."

Rachel fumbled with the little square in her hand for a second before she managed to rip it open and roll it over her appendage that was now painfully hard to the touch. The mere fact that Quinn trusted her enough to be inside her after what happened with Puck was a big deal. Rachel knew from Finn that Quinn hadn't even made the attempt to sleep with Sam and it filled her with a sense of pride.

"I hope that I can live up to your... expectations, Quinn."

"Enough with the talking, Berry. You can talk once we're finished but right now I really need you inside.", trying her hardest not to blush at Quinn's words, the brunette diva grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled her a little closer, adjusting her penis with her right hand.

"I imagine this could hurt a little bit, since it has been a while for you... If you want me to stop, just say so. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to.", bringing the head of her cock to Quinn's entrance, the tiny singer braced herself for the inevitable. She had never done this before and she was scared she was going to blow the second she was inside Quinn. Which would be embarrassing. And not at all pleasurable for Quinn. And she wanted it to be good for Quinn. She wanted it to be amazing.

"Rachel, I swear to God, if you don't get this show on the road in about one second I will personally make sure you will never use your little Berry between your legs ever again.", startled by Quinn's words – Rachel had been drifting off once again – Rachel quickly put her hands on Quinn's hips and pushed inside with a single, swift thrust and a sharp intake of breath.

Quinn let out a shudder at the foreign feeling. Yes, she had slept with Puck once before, but that had been over a year ago and since then she hadn't had sex with anyone. Somehow though, Rachel felt different inside her than the mohawked boy had. Rachel certainly wasn't smaller than the bad boy but there was that moment where Rachel paused and waited for Quinn to adjust, something Puck hadn't done that one time they were together in that way.

Taking in Quinn's silence Rachel became worried.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to pull out? Quinn?", but her questions answered themselves when Quinn turned her head to look Rachel in the eye and smile at her.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Please, don't stop.", that was all the confirmation that Rachel needed. The blonde felt too addictive to resist and within a second Rachel was pushing into her on a fast pace, amazed at the warm and soft feeling of the cheerleader around her.

Quinn's mouth had been amazing but Quinn herself? Rachel didn't even have words for it and that was saying something because Rachel had words for _everything_. Just not this.

She gripped Quinn's hips a little tighter and whimpered softly as Quinn squeezed her inner muscles, gripping her in the process and creating a delicious friction.

Quinn herself couldn't believe how good this felt. Being with Puck had been painful and all around horrible but Rachel just had a way of moving that was rapidly pushing the blonde to the edge. Quinn knew what coming felt like but certainly not from Puck, during her pregnancy Quinn's hormones had been all over the place and in order to not lose her sanity completely she had to take care of herself on multiple occasions, seeing as she didn't want any boy – or girl, for that matter – anywhere near her protruding belly.

But as Rachel pushed inside her with such fervor and dedication, no doubt determined to make Quinn come before she herself did, Quinn had never felt so wanted.

Quinn moaned loudly as Rachel hit a particularly soft spot inside of her and the brunette stopped abruptly.

"Rachel, what the fuck! Don't stop!", she wanted to feel that amazing feeling again. "Shit, Rach, I'm seriously fucking close. Hit that spot again, come on." But Rachel didn't move and only on further inspection – Quinn had to turn her head around to an almost awkwardly uncomfortable angle – did the blonde cheerleader notice that Rachel's eyes were closed in what appeared to be concentration and that she was furiously biting her lip. "Are you... okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, Quinn. I-I just need a minute.", apparently Rachel was a little closer to orgasm than Quinn was and was trying to avoid a premature explosion.

"It's fine, Rachel. You can come if you want to, I don't mind.", Quinn didn't know where the words came from that were spilling out of her mouth. Of course she'd mind if Rachel came without finishing her off. She'd walk around all day – and probably tomorrow too – completely sexually frustrated. Taking care of herself just didn't do it for her anymore.

But her train of thought was interrupted as Rachel started moving again, this time faster and harder, seemingly steeling herself against her orgasm. Quinn silently admired her will-power but quickly abandoned her thoughts altogether, merely reveling in the feel of Rachel Berry pounding inside her.

The diva lowered her mouth to Quinn's neck and softly bit into it, marking her, trying to delay the rapidly approaching explosion for Quinn's sake. She didn't want Quinn's second time to be like her first, she wanted it to be special and memorable and something she would think back on and enjoy.

Letting her right hand slide down the cheerleader's front, Rachel upped her pace even more, trying to hit that certain spot that had Quinn mewling and quivering, hitting it repeatedly once she had finally found it. The blonde's hand that wasn't busy with grabbing onto the piano gripped Rachel's hair and held her close, obviously enjoying the hard, demanding kisses the brunette left all over her neck and around the hickey she had previously left.

Rachel's fingers finally came into contact with Quinn's engorged, wet clit, her fingers sliding around and pressing down on it which ultimately did the trick for Quinn, pushing her over the edge and making her bite her lip to stifle the scream her throat wanted to release.

Instead a broken whisper of Rachel's name escaped, sending Rachel tumbling into orgasm herself, leaving them both a quivering mess, both still very much connected, simply collapsing against the piano, breathing heavily.

Quinn regained her composure first.

Still panting but immensely satisfied the blonde slowly opened her eyes and grinned to herself as she felt Rachel still inside her, albeit now soft and flaccid. After her first time she had felt dirty and just wanted to get away from Puck as soon as possible. But Rachel was soft and warm and cuddly above her and everything just felt so much different with her.

Bumping her ass gently against Rachel's crotch, Quinn tenderly stroked the brunette hair behind her.

"Hey, Rachel. You still there or did you faint on me?", the blonde only heard a soft chuckle behind her before the dick that was still buried inside her was gently extracted and the body pressing Quinn against the grand piano straightened, allowing Quinn to stand up herself and to pull her panties and spanks back up her legs.

"I'm sorry I almost squished you beneath me but my legs wouldn't carry me anymore. I have just never... experienced something like this, Quinn and I am sorry if I didn't fulfill your desires to your full satisfaction. Please consider doing this again, I am sure that practice makes perf-mh.", Quinn's lips on her own terminated Rachel's rant but the brunette didn't complain.

"You talk to much, Rachel. We'll need to work on that. As well as on other things."

"Everything you want, Quinn.", now that she had the girl of her dreams, Rachel certainly wouldn't ruin it by being so... Rachel.


End file.
